


Eyebrows

by B_stHelier



Series: Doctor Who Crack Series [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't take this serious, Implied Past Relationships, Implied past Dom/Sub, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, implied Fisher King/Prentis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_stHelier/pseuds/B_stHelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prentis admires the Doctor and hopes that he might have found a new oppressor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hunter_Tarwen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hunter_Tarwen).



> This is the sequel to Oppress Me. It's not necessary to have read it to understand this but it is recommended.

Prentis hurried around the place, checking all the data. From what he could tell the planet he had landed on was sufficiently uncivilised for him to go about his business of burying the great Fisher King. He was heading back to the ship when he noticed a group of strange people hanging around on the inside- they seemed to be examining the ship and the body of the great King. “Greetings” Prentis called out. Even from this distance he could tell that the tall, gray haired one was an impressive specimen, rather imposing. He couldn’t resist the temptation to inspect the gray one up close once he got within a reasonable distance, “Remarkable,” Prentis said before he could help himself- he had to scramble for a way of covering up his error quickly. Prentis pretended to examine the gray one’s companions, “And humans too.”  
All throughout his usual speech about Tivoli and how many great invasions they had had Prentis couldn’t stop thinking about the gray one. That voice when he spoke it sent shivers down Prentis’s spine and oh- those eyebrows. Those eyebrows- they were positively terrifying, they gave the gray one a constant look of anger. He spoke with such authority, Prentis knew that his voice would sound brilliant when it gave orders. Prentis wanted that voice giving orders to him. He wondered if the gray one might oppress them, like the Fisher King had done. After he’d finished his usual spiel Prentis decided to take a chance and offered to let the gray one take the ship and invade Tivoli, he even mentioned the selection of items on the ship that could be used to “oppress him.” Prentis wanted the gray one to oppress him, unfortunately from what Prentis could tell- the gray one wasn’t interested. Such a shame, he really did like those eyebrows- so fierce.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
